


Loose Lips

by GoldenRaven



Series: Rocket!Silver [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Gen, Rocket!Silver, Underage Drinking, little angsty, pls get your son a therapist Gio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenRaven/pseuds/GoldenRaven
Summary: Silver has his limits, this week hit them. Repeatedly.





	Loose Lips

Silver was having a bad week.

First, there’d been the fact that some ‘business partner’ of Giovanni’s that he’d only met once had ‘gone missing’, and while he’d had nothing to do with it, it had served as an unwanted reminder of who and what he was working for.

Then there was the intruder who’d somehow gotten into headquarters. Silver had caught him easily; and then been less than subtly herded back to the upper levels of the base and away from the cells the man had been dragged to, leaving Silver to imagine what fate he’d just doomed him to.

And since that apparently hadn’t been enough, he’d caught sight of Red in Celadon and had had to spend close to twenty minutes shaking him.

(And Pryce had returned to the Mahogany Gym, but who was counting?)

And that had all been in less than three days.

Needless to say, he was drained and hadn’t been overly surprised when his father had had him chauffeured back to the mansion in Viridian that he’s supposed to consider home early in the evening after he’d startled him and nearly gotten stabbed for it.

But sending him back with nothing but his thoughts for company was a bad move on Giovanni’s part; there had been no one to stop Silver from slipping into the liqueur cabinet in his office and swiping the first bottle that caught his eye, or when he’d wandered back to a nearly unused room in the west wing and flopped down on a couch to see if maybe the expensive bourbon would be more palatable than the cheap beer Gold had somehow gotten a hold of a year ago.

It was.

Or at least he’s had too much to care; setting the bottle on the coffee table as he vaguely registers that he’s drained half of it in the past hour. He lays back on the couch, eyes shut in an attempt to ignore the way the room’s spinning.

He wakes up to the sound of the door opening and closing, followed by heavy footsteps approaching him, and opens one eye to find his father studying him with an expression much too calm to actually show what he’s thinking (that Silver’s a mess and he should never have offered to take him with back in Sinjoh? Most likely).

“Hi Dad”, Silver mumbles, sitting up slowly.

“Hi. Was this full when you found it?” Giovanni holds up the half-empty bottle, not taking his eyes off Silver.

“Can’t remember but ’m fine see?” To prove his point he stands up, swaying, and takes a step back to steady himself. “See?”

He trips on the corner of the coffee table and falls backwards, hitting his head on the base of an armchair. “Shit.”

“I can tell.” Silver hears the bottle get set on the table and opens his eyes to see him offering a hand, “Come on.”

Silver lets him haul him to his feet, and doesn’t protest the hand on his shoulder, meant to direct as much as stabilize as they begin the slow walk to his room.

“What happened?” Giovanni asks once they’re in the hall.

“Well, the lock on the cabinet wasn’t exactly the hardest thing to get through…”

“I meant what happened to get you digging through it in the first place?”

“Oh… Sorta everything? Sucks to be me I dunno.”

“I realize you’re drunk, but could you be slightly more specific?”

“I’m not drunk.” Silver shrugs his hand off his shoulder, managing a few steps by himself before he’s reaching for the wall. “Jus’ tired.”

“Of?”

Why did he have to ask so many questions? His head hurt enough already.

“Stealing, lying, masks.” He laughs, “Sorry, you’re not the one who gets that joke.”

“No, I get it.” Silver feels a hand return to his shoulder as his father sighs, “Let’s get you to bed, you need to sleep this off.”

They’re both quiet until they reach Silver’s room.

Silver stops in the doorway, mumbling, “ ‘m sorry I’m such a mess. Not exactly what you wanted getting me back right?”

Giovanni’s grip on his shoulder tightens briefly as he says, “Silver… You’re not a mess, and I wanted you back, not whatever image you think you’re failing to meet.”

Silver laughs as he walks over to his bed, still swaying slightly, “Is ‘at why you were so quick to try and leave then?”

“What-”

“Saw what I’m like now and didn’t wanna deal with it? Didn’t think I’d come with when I said yes you couldn’t really kick me out right?” He stumbles onto the bed but stays sitting up.

Giovanni takes a slow breath, before saying, “I went back to all this because, as you saw, the alternative is a collateral damage causing mess. And no, I didn’t think you’d come with, but I am glad you did. If this is something you want to talk more about we can do it in the morning when you’ll actually remember it.”

“Was ‘at a joke? If you make it a miserable enough talk I’m sure I’ll remember it.” He flops onto his back, “S’just the happy stuff that won’t stick.”

He feels the mattress sink as Giovanni sits down next to him, “We’ll talk, whenever you’re ready. But right now you need to sleep.”

Slowly Silver sits back up, wrapping his arms around him. He catches the way he tenses up briefly, before warm arms close around him.

“ ‘night.”

“Goodnight, Silver.”


End file.
